


The night is a tunnel...a hole into tomorrow

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, In-Laws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Thirty-something Minseok agrees to go to a nightclub, a one-off decision that leads him to a bathroom with a very appealing (and very surprising) feature.





	The night is a tunnel...a hole into tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squixiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squixiu/gifts).



> Written for [Rina](https://twitter.com/squixiu), who is lovely and deserves everything good in life. ILY.
> 
> Warnings!!! Unprotected glory hole sex. Kids, please do not stick your dick through a hole without wearing protection (or you know, avoid holes with dicks when no one is using protection and maybe avoid holes all together, unless that is your thing). This has been a PSA. Now go to hell with me and enjoy!
> 
> Major apologies to Frank Herbert for stealing his quote for the title since, yunno I doubt he had this type of glory in mind ;)

Minseok heard the doorbell ring, the soft strains of the tone interrupting his morning routine. He sighed and put his toothbrush back in the holder, padding to the front door. He knew who it was which made him even grumpier –– his ex-wife had chosen the worse time to swing by to pick up the last of her things. He had called her several times, texted her, sent her emails with times and even places to meet to exchange the last box of crap he had at their once shared apartment. But no, she had decided to stop by during morning rush hour when Minseok was at his crabbiest, when she knew he was already pissed off because he would spend the entire day at a work conference and then a work outing. 

Minseok swung open the door and stood aside, preferring not to look at the woman he had once pledged to spend the rest of his life with. His marriage was the biggest mistake he had ever made, something he did to make his parents happy. In time they both realized they had only got married due to parental pressure, that in all honesty they didn’t get along and really didn’t care for each other. 

It had been a waste of ten years. He had wasted the last half of his twenties with her and the early part of his thirties. He was bitter, she was bitter. They were a horrible combination on the best of days.  

“Hi Minseok.”

Much to Minseok’s surprise it wasn’t his ex-wife at the door. It was her younger brother, her  _ much  _ younger brother. He had been the ring bearer at their wedding when he wasn’t yet ten years old. 

“Yixing? I thought Ziyi was coming.” Minseok looked at his former brother in-law in surprise, but also in relief. He never had a problem with the younger man, aside from not knowing him terribly well. He had been sent off to school shortly after the wedding and Minseok had rarely seen him for the duration of his marriage. 

“She’s busy,” Yixing explained, stepping into the apartment. 

Minseok had to do a double take. Yixing had grown up. Gone was the baby fat and slouch that Minseok remembered. He was a young man now, twenty years old, and he had grown up nicely. Perhaps too nicely. He had his sister’s warm eyes but the rest of him was an improvement over his older sibling. He was toned, his face more well defined. Minseok swallowed and looked away, feeling all sorts of things he shouldn’t feel. Damn, he really needed to get laid one of these days, he was even admiring his former brother-in-law for fucks sake. 

“The box is over there.” Minseok pointed to the corner of the living room.

“Thanks.” Yixing went to retrieve the box, brushing past Minseok. 

_ He’s taller than me now _ , Minseok thought. How strange it all was. He really had turned into quite the attractive young man.  He waited by the door for Yixing to return with his sister’s things, not bothering to follow after him. His mind wandered. He was curious if Yixing had gotten over his shyness, he fondly remembered him crying at the wedding from all the attention. 

“How is school going?” Minseok asked, feeling like it was the only small talk he could indulge in with the younger man he had barely spoken to in years. 

“Good,” Yixing called over his shoulder. “I’m a music major.”

“Ah, good for you.” Minseok felt like he should flash a cheesy thumbs up and give the young man sage advice, but his mind came up blank. 

“I like it so far,” Yixing said as he returned with the box of his sister’s belongings. “But it is difficult knowing if I should keep with it. You know,  _ what you want to be when you grow u _ p and all that.”

Minseok smiled. “Yeah, it’s hard to decide.” Really, when had Ziyi’s brother grown up into such a handsome young man? His eyes darted to the younger man’s arms, the muscles straining where he held the box. He had nice muscles. 

Minseok swallowed, feeling all sorts of perverted for appreciating his former brother-in-law's looks in a less than chaste manner. Minseok opened the door up and looked away, trying to ease his mind. 

“Sorry to bother you, and um, sorry things didn’t work out with my sister,” Yixing said awkwardly, understanding that Minseok wanted him to go. 

“Ah, it’s for the better. Don’t apologize.” Minseok smiled at his former brother-in-law.

Yixing nodded. “Have a good day, Minseok. I hope I’ll see you around sometime.”

“Yeah,” Minseok agreed. “Me too. Bye, Yixing.”

  
  
  


Fifteen hours later Minseok was standing in line outside of the most popular gay club in town, buzzing off cheap wine, ears ringing at the music that drifted from the club every time the door opened to let in a new club goer. 

The work conference had been a total bore, the work outing after had been even worse. It was Jongdae, Minseok’s best friend at work, who suggested it the moment their work obligation ended. “Let’s go get fucked up, I don’t think I can live if I just go home and sleep after this waste of a day.”

Minseok had debated it for a few minutes before agreeing to go, knowing he would regret it in the morning but seconding the need to salvage the insufferable day any way possible. 

He walked to a nearby convenience store with Jongdae, bought cheap wine and drank for a while outside before taking a taxi to the club. He had initially balked at the suggestion of the club, mostly because he hadn’t been out to a club since he was in college.

“Come on hyung, it will be fun. Plus I bet you’ve never gone to a gay club before,” Jongdae had whined.

Minseok couldn’t disagree. He was bisexual, had even told his ex-wife as much, was open about it to friends, but he had never been a club that catered to same sex couples. There was something slightly thrilling about the idea, made more appealing with half a bottle of wine and an enthusiastic friend. 

Finally they ended up at the front of the line. Minseok flashed his identification card and took a step inside, the strobing lights and loud music slightly disorienting at first. Jongdae grabbed his arm and tugged him forward, into the throng of people. Minseok stumbled but managed to stay upright as they entered the crowd. He brushed past men and women who were dancing, some that were in groups attempting to talk over the loud music. There was a close run-in with a shirtless man selling shots, Minseok almost taking out his tray while Jongdae tugged him towards the bar. 

When they finally arrived at the lighted multi-color bar, managing to push their way into a small space to order a drink, Minseok had sweat forming on his brow and was downright parched. 

“Two of the house special,” Jongdae yelled towards the bartender, getting a thumbs up in response. 

“This is nuts.” Minseok looked around, amazed at how busy the place was. Had he ever been to such a busy club back in college? He didn’t think so. 

“It better be. If I don’t get fucked tonight I’m suing,” Jongdae joked. 

Minseok rolled his eyes. He hadn’t agreed to come to get laid, not that it wouldn’t be a bonus if that happened. But still, a one night stand wasn’t the most appealing thing in the world. He knew he would be paying the price for drinking once he woke up the next day, a random one night stand wasn’t a complication he thought he should eagerly add to his dim future. He had little tolerance for alcohol to begin with, but as he had gotten older his tolerance had plummeted. His hangover would be the worse, it was a good thing he didn’t have to work the next day. 

“Don’t tell me you aren’t here to play a little.” Jongdae nudged Minseok again, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Minseok sighed. “We can’t all be horny twenty four seven like you.”

“Hey, have you even gotten laid since you got a divorce? Shit, it would probably help you loosen up,” Jongdae clucked his tongue. 

Minseok wasn’t going to justify that question with an answer. 

The bartender returned with their drinks, pink cocktails with cherries floating at the top. Minseok grabbed his drink and weaved into the crowd, deciding he was better off going it alone than sticking by Jongdae for the rest of the night (or until Jongdae found someone to fuck, that is). 

Minseok found a spot on the other side of the packed dance floor, a dark corner where he could lean against a booth and sip his drink in relative peace. He watched the writhing bodies, remembering when he was younger and practically ran to the dance floor the moment he walked into the club. How times had changed…

He was amazed at how quickly he finished his drink. The pink concoction disappeared in minutes, leaving him to nurse an empty glass and stare longingly at the bar. Minseok finally mustered the energy to traverse back across the dance floor but was stopped midway to his destination. 

Jongdae grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, Minseok ending up face to face with a drop-dead gorgeous man who towered over him by at least half a foot. The man smiled and danced closer, causing Minseok’s face to heat up.

He wasn’t sure how to move or what to do, only vaguely aware that Jongdae was laughing at him from a few feet away. 

The taller man’s hands went to Minseok’s waist and then lower to his hips in one swift motion, fingers digging in as he ground forward. Minseok didn’t resist or turn away, he returned the effort with a grind of his hips, face flaming. 

_ Shit, I really need to get laid _ . The man smirked, eyes dropping to Minseok’s lips. Minseok panicked and pulled away, muttering apologies that couldn’t be heard over the loud music. 

Jongdae caught up with him at the bar, laughing his head off at Minseok’s shy retreat. “He looked so fucking shocked you left.”

Minseok narrowed his eyes at his friend. “It’s your fault for shoving me into him.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help,” Jongdae laughed. “Your face was fucking priceless.”

“Whatever.” Minseok scowled, ordering another drink and regretting ever agreeing to go out with Jongdae. 

Jongdae threw his arm over Minseok’s shoulder, leaning into him. “You’re old enough to be some of these guy’s dad and they’re still eying you up. You should be happy.”

“I’m not that old!” Minseok protested. 

“Hmmm. Right. You’re almost forty Minseok, even if you look like you’re twenty.” Jongdae smirked. “Hell, take advantage of it. If I had your face I would be busy getting fucked, not yelling at me for pointing out the obvious.”

Minseok put his hands to his cheeks and mocked pulling his face off. “Here, take it,” he joked. 

“If I only could.” Jongdae moved, turning around to face the dance floor. “Shit, so much to look at. Sorry, gotta go.”

Minseok found himself alone again, which he preferred over Jongdae’s teasing. He got another drink, finished it quickly, and then ordered another one before setting out to find another relatively quiet spot. 

He ended up sitting in a booth far from the dance floor, nursing his third drink while his inebriation hit him. He was drunk. Not shit faced, can’t-stand-up-drunk, but drunk enough. He was drunk and judging by the sudden stir in his pants he was horny as fuck. 

It didn’t help that his current view included writhing bodies, men grinding on each other, some in negligible states of dress.

“I should never have agreed to this,” Minseok slurred. He imagined what could have happened if he hadn’t pulled away from the tall guy on the dance floor. He would have been nice to ride. He had nice shoulders, Minseok wondered how it would feel to dig his nails into them as he fucked down on the man’s cock. 

“Fuck, I need to go.” Minseok stood up, swaying on his feet before righting himself. He took a deep breath, the need to urinate suddenly hitting him. 

Piss then leave the club, taxi ride home and a date with his right hand. That was his plan as he began to search for the bathrooms. “Have to pee, have to pee, have to pee,” he muttered to himself as he pushed through the crowd, looking for a sign to direct him to the restrooms. 

Finally he found a neon sign with an arrow directing him down a long hallway. He felt a little less woozy as he entered the crimson colored hall. The club music echoed oddly the further he went down the passageway. He finally noticed a bright red door marked  _ Men only _ .

He pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom, immediately surprised with how clean it was. From what he remembered of his younger days club bathrooms were some of the most disgusting places he had ever been. But this one was tidy, missing toilet paper on the floor and the awful odor of urine. 

Five stalls, all bright red to match the door, rested against the far wall. Opposite were several sinks set into dark black faux marble counter top. 

“Where are the urinals?” he asked no one, staring at the strange bathroom arrangement. He turned and walked back out to check the door. It definitely said  _ men only _ . 

_ Whatever _ , Minseok decided,  _ I just have to piss _ . He walked back into the bathroom and took the corner stall, clicking the door closed and pulling down his pants. He pulled out his cock and aimed, looking around the stall as his urine began to flow. 

Advertisements for a strip club. One for a car place. He looked to his left, confusion setting in. There was a hole. A wide hole set where he would normally see a toilet paper dispenser. It suddenly occurred to him that someone might be watching him, if they looked through the hole they would be able to see his cock. Embarrassment and anxiety set in, he suddenly felt so exposed. 

He shook off his dick but in his drunkenness did it too early, urine splashing on the toilet seat. “Fuck,” he swore, grabbing toilet paper from where it rested on top of the toilet and cleaning up his mess. “Why is there a fucking hole any way,” he complained, tossing the soiled tissue in the toilet and flushing it. 

He heard the bathroom door open and then the partition separating his stall from the one next to him vibrated, someone definitely entering it and locking the stall door with a thud. As he stood, pants still around his ankles, limp dick out, a very bad thought occurred to him. He should be pulling up his pants and leaving, but he wasn’t. The sudden realization that someone was next to him, a hole giving him visibility, was an immense turn-on. 

He could look through the hole and see his neighbor…His dick twitched at the idea, his shame and embarrassment from a minute ago was replaced with lust. 

And then there was a knock on the stall. Minseok tensed, not sure what to do.

Then another knock, a gentle three raps. 

Minseok was not always the most observant person in the world, nor the quickest to understand something. He could be downright dull, which is why he hadn’t put two and two together until that moment. He had been staring at a glory hole. He had heard of them, hell he had probably even jacked it to one at some point. An anonymous way to be sucked off, to fuck...and it was the first time he had ever seen one in the flesh. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, suddenly understanding why there was a hole between the two stalls and what the raps meant. 

_ Go home and jack off. _ That was his original plan. Stay and see what happens…that was a plan that suddenly had some merit. But how fucking disgusting to fuck a stranger, to give them a blowjob or get one in turn.  _ How fucking disgusting and kind of incredibly erotic _ , Minseok thought. 

Shit, he had gone long enough with just his hand. He might as well have a little fun. And fuck if being drunk had something to do with the idea. 

He raised his hand and tapped back, not sure what would happen next. His limp dick twitched, his excitement building. A one night stand was something he wasn’t thrilled about, but this idea, this concept was better. No strings attached at all. Some random fuck or blow job without even having to see his partner. He suddenly wanted it very much, his last iota of hesitation gone. 

A hand appeared in the hole, startling Minseok. He looked down to see a tiny, sealed bottle of lubricant in the man’s palm. He didn’t have to think too hard to understand what was being asked. He reached to take the bottle, but the hand managed to grip his sleeve as he did so. 

His hand was pulled a few inches through the hole, fingers pushed into rough denim fabric that he couldn’t see. Minseok sucked in his bottom lip as he pressed into a hardness. A low and throaty moan sounded from the other stall, making Minseok’s cheeks flame. The man had removed his hand, giving Minseok the opportunity to experimentally drag his fingertips over the bulge, feeling the hardening cock through the jean fabric. 

Minseok’s mind went crazy, his imagination taking over. Was it the guy from the dance floor, the tall guy who looked like he wanted to fuck Minseok then and there? Minseok traced his fingers lightly, stopping when he felt the metal zipper. 

The man’s hand returned to guide him, pulling the zipper down and urging Minseok to slip his hands inside. Minseok sucked in a breath, his dick twitching. He never remembered being so turned on in his life and he hadn’t even been touched. There was something about the unknown of it all, the forbidden nature of it, that drove his libido. 

His hand came into contact with bare skin. It was different doing something like this without being able to see, only touch. It was so fucking erotic to feel the stranger’s length grow harder as he wrapped his hand around it, pumping the man’s cock slowly. 

The stranger was thick.  _ Impressively thick _ . Minseok imagined what it would be like to be fucked by this cock, pounded through the hole as he spread himself open. 

Minseok’s breath hitched, his hand moving to palm the head of the man’s cock, smearing pre-cum on his palm. He caressed his hand downward, spreading the pre-cum along the shaft, feeling each vein as he went. 

He moved lower, palming the man’s balls, caressing them. Another low moan from the other side of the partition, a noise that went straight to Minseok’s dick. 

A second later Minseok’s hand was being guided back through the hole. He stared down, confused why his hand had been pushed away but understanding when the stranger’s dick appeared through the opening. Minseok stared at the red and throbbing cock in all of its glory, everything he had imagined, that he had conjured up based on touch alone, didn’t do it justice.

Minseok sunk to his knees, understanding the stalls strange layout when he found there was ample room next to the toilet to kneel down without being shoved up against the stall door. He placed one hand on the base of the stranger’s cock, licking his lips he inched closer. 

He hadn’t sucked cock since college, since before he was married. He momentarily felt panicked he would do a terrible job, but after sucking the stranger’s cock into his mouth and hearing a moan of approval, pride surged through him. 

He swallowed the head, sucking gently, his tongue massaging the underside of the stranger’s cock. He placed his hand over the base, pumping in time to his sucks. Minseok moved back, teasing, dipping his tongue into the slit before sucking the head back into his mouth. 

He tried to suck more of the length in, but the man was big. He slid his tongue on the underside of the man’s cock and widened his mouth, not personally satisfied until he had taken as much as he could. He worked the man’s dick back and forth, lips dragging against the warm flesh, the taste of pre-cum on his tongue. 

He hummed, his own desire growing as he pleasured the stranger on the other side of the partition. Needing more he pulled away, licking the underside of the man’s dick as he removed his mouth and leaned backwards. 

The stranger groaned, his hand reappearing a few seconds after he pulled his cock back through the hole. The tiny bottle of lubricant was there, Minseok was grateful that the man understood. 

He grabbed the bottle and tore off the plastic seal, clicking it open and shuddering at the reality of what was about to happen. 

He hadn’t sucked cock in years, and he hadn’t worked himself open in years either. The cool gel felt strange on his fingertips, sliding between his digits as he coated his fingers thoroughly. His hole twitched at the knowledge he would be fucked soon, stuffed to the brim by the stranger’s thick cock. But first he had to prepare himself, to fuck himself on his fingers. 

Minseok angled himself against the toilet, stretching his legs wide as his back hit the porcelain. He teased his hole, smearing the lubricant. He pushed the tip of one finger in, the meager stretch burning, confirming how long it has been since he has been breached in this place. 

Impatient he pushed his index finger fully in, crying out at the intrusion. He just wanted to be opened up and ready, he could suffer the sting, the pain, if that meant he would be fucked sooner rather than later. 

He added another finger, working himself open with soft and breathy moans, imagining what was to come. When he pulled his fingers out he wasn’t certain he was ready physically, only knowing that mentally he could no longer wait. 

Minseok’s knees were already shaking as he got to his feet. How long could he last? He was already so turned on. He faced the wall opposite the hole and bent over, angling his ass forward until he knew he was close to the entrance. He used one hand to brace himself against the wall, the other to reach behind and squeeze his ass, tugging to reveal his pink hole. 

He pressed backwards, gasping when he felt a hard length pressing into his ass. He adjusted, shifting on his feet until he knew the head was lined up. 

Minseok sunk backwards, fingernails digging into the tile of the bathroom stall as he pushed backwards onto the thick cock. Fire shot from his groin to his stomach, a pain and burning that made him cry out. The stranger was so thick, so fucking thick that Minseok was certain he had never been filled like this in his life. 

“Such a good boy,” the voice on the other side of the stall whispered, thick with desire. 

Minseok cried out, his muscles tensing, his ass clenching down on the intrusion. 

The strange was undeterred. He thrust in quickly, Minseok screaming out. The next thrust was slower, gentler. The difference sensation was mind blowing, Minseok’s fingers dragging against the tile as his pain lessened. 

He knew he was drunk, but his inebriation was mixing with lust, with pain, with the slow drag of the thick cock in his ass. 

Another thrust, just as slow. His body was opening up, the pain lessening as the stranger teased with slow and pointed thrusts. 

Minseok finally pressed further back, wanting more, needing more. Saliva dribbled from the corners of his mouth as he focused on the feeling of being stuffed full, his insides clenching on the thickness that invaded him. 

“You’re so big,” Minseok moaned, the last sliver of pain dissipating when the stranger thrust into his prostate, a deadly hit that made him throw his head back and cry out. 

“So fucking tight,” the stranger whispered, dick slipping into Minseok at a moderate pace, aim dead on. The heady sensation of being fucked made all of his nerve endings fire, his body reacting to the dick inside of him by clenching and releasing, wanting more but wanting less. 

Minseok’s knees were shaking as he took the stranger’s dick over and over, his own cock laying red and throbbing against his stomach. The sound of skin on skin, the low noise of club music that invaded the bathroom, the creaking of the stall partition that separated them was a heady soundtrack that enhanced the physical sensations. Minseok reached forward and began fisting himself in time to the man’s thrusts, muscles tensing, body quivering as he chased a release he hadn’t felt in so long. 

“I could fuck you forever,” the stranger husked, his pace quickening. “You feel so good.”

Minseok tasted blood in his mouth, knew that he had bit his bottom lip so hard he was bleeding. But he didn’t care, the pain enhanced the myriad of sensations coursing through his body, driving him mad. 

He was being fucked by a stranger, his ass pressed against the cold stall. No face, no name. Just pleasure as he opened himself up and let himself be taken, let the man drive into him again and again. 

“You like this, baby?” the stranger asked, burying himself deeper with each thrust. 

“Yes, fuck yes,” Minseok cried out, tears beginning to fall from the corners of his eyes. Had it ever felt this good? Had he ever felt this complete?

Fire pooled in Minseok’s abdomen, he was close, so close. Warmth, an indescribable heat spread from his abdomen, to his chest, to his limbs. His nails clawed the porcelain tiles as he pushed back on the cock that was fucking into him, wanting more, wanting it to go deeper. He fisted himself a few more times before he cried out, his vision going white, his seed spilling on the tile. 

He clenched on the stranger’s cock, sucking him in greedily until all that was left were short thrusts that hit Minseok’s prostate head on. The stranger cried out, shooting his white hot load inside of Minseok a few seconds later. 

Minseok gasped. He was shaking from his orgasm, heightened by the load that was spilled inside of him. He sobbed, feeling boneless as he leaned forward and sucked in a breath. The stranger pumped his cock inside of Minseok a few more times before slipping out, leaving a trail of hot cum along Minseok’s puckered hole. 

Minseok braced himself against the tile wall. He could hear the person next to him pull up and zip his pants. Minseok wiped his brow, thick with sweat, and reached for the toilet paper. He cleaned himself up as best as he could, then pulled his pants up. 

He knew he hadn’t heard the stall next to him open or close, which made him hesitate as he faced his own stall door. He was still shaking, uneasy on his feet. Should he step out? If he did would he run into the man who just fucked him into the best orgasm of his life?

A one night stand was not a great idea. Anonymity was wonderful. But there was a huge part of Minseok that wanted to know who he had just fucked, largely because he didn’t want it to be a onetime thing. It had felt amazing, far too amazing to not to want again. 

He took a deep breath and stepped out, smoothing his hand over his shirt as he approached the row of sinks. He heard the other stall open and clang shut just as he put his hands under the running water and began to wash them. He waited a few seconds before looking up into the mirror, to see who stood behind him. 

When he did he froze, warm water running through his soapy fingers as his heart beat so furiously it was a wonder he wasn’t having a heart attack. 

_ Yixing.  _

_ His ex-brother in-law. _

Yixing shared an equally expression as he stared into the mirror, their eyes meeting, realization setting in. 

“M-minseok?!” Yixing said slowly. 

He had just let his former brother-in-law, a guy who had been the ring bearer at his wedding, a fucking  _ kid i _ n his eyes, fuck him. And he had loved it. Every second of it. 

Fuck. 

_ Fucking hell.  _

“I-I..” Minseok didn’t know what to say, what to do. 

Yixing didn’t either, apparently. They stared at each other, both mortified about what had just occurred. 

Minseok scrambled for a response, for anything to say. For anything to do. Hell, he had slept with Yixing’s older sister, been married to her! And yet…

He paled when he saw Yixing smile, his dimples flashing. “I liked it.”

That cheeky kid! Minseok whirled around, water flying from his wet hands. He stared dumbly at his former brother-in-law. Yixing just smiled, hands in his jean pockets. 

Minseok swallowed.  _ Yixing had fucked him and he had liked it _ . Yixing was staring at him, practically eye fucking him when a minute ago his thick cock had been buried in his ass. Minseok wanted to yell at him, tell him how wrong it was and question how he was even old enough to be in a bar. But then...Minseok considered, perhaps he needed to relax a little. He wasn’t getting any younger, after all. 

Maybe, he thought, this was something he needed. 

“Yeah,” Minseok managed to get out. “I liked it too.” 


End file.
